In today's commerce, merchants often utilize an array of different point-of-sale (POS) devices, including mobile POS devices. Merchants may use these POS devices to engage in transactions with customers. For instance, a coffee shop clerk may use a POS device to charge a customer for coffee or other items. In another example, a street vendor may use a mobile POS device to charge a customer for an item purchased from the street vendor. In some instances, the customers may pay for items with physical currency (e.g. paper notes, coins, etc.) instead of, or in combination with, other payment instruments (e.g. credit cards, debit cards, electronic payment, etc.). In addition, the merchant may need to provide change to the customer(s) in the form of physical currency when the customer does not have exact change.
Managing physical currency can pose a burden on the merchant. For example, if the merchant does not maintain a sufficient count of various denominations of the physical currency, there may be instances in which the merchant cannot provide change to the customer for a purchase. This may cause a disruption of the merchant's business and result in the loss of significant income. Conversely, if the merchant keeps more than a sufficient amount of physical currency on hand, there may be increased losses if the merchant experiences fire, theft, or other adverse events. Other difficulties in managing physical currency may result in errors, delay, and inconvenience.